Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода/Fallout 4
Кафе студенческого городка Что название места пропало — согласен, но вариант со столовой и студгородком такой же кривововатый. Во-первых, в Кембридже отродясь не было столовых (и макарон с котлетой); во-вторых, речь, вероятно, не о студгородке в привычном нам смысле, а о кампусе — территории университета, которая в Штатах включает не только общаги, но и все остальные здания, и может иметь свои управляющие органы как самостоятельная территориальная единица. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Ну, насчет варианта "кампус" я и так написал. А столовую легко заменить в "закусочную". В принципе, кафе тоже подходит по смыслу, но раз в оригинале diner, а не cafe, то и перевод тоже соответствующий. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:05, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Diner — не закусочная всё-таки (snack bar было бы, наверное). Вообще трудно что-то подобрать, потому что у нас терминология основана на классе (помойк столовая > кафе > ресторан) и вообще не совпадает с мировой. Насколько я понял, это что-то типа копеечного ресторанчика с длинной стойкой и отсеками со столами, типа вагона-ресторана. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:27, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ну не писать же совсем уж точное определение (например, со словарей Lingvo, с которым я консультировался) - "Дешевый ресторан-закусочная, часто в виде в виде снятого с колес вагона-ресторана"! На мой взгляд, вариант "закусочная" подойдет, хотя в этом случае я не принципиален. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:37, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :::: Да можно ничего и не уточнять, наверное, пусть так, как сейчас написано. Ошибка отмечена, в игре не исправят всё равно, а те, кому подробности интересны, по иконке перейдут сюда и прочтут. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:49, декабря 15, 2015 (UTC) Музей ведьм Салема У американцев то, что называется «Музеем колдовства», напрочь связано с Салемскими ведьмами, чего нельзя сказать о нашем «колдовском контексте», зато «Салемские ведьмы» сами по себе у нас широко известны. Поэтому мне лично понятно желание переводчиков сохранить ассоциативный ряд. Но формальный факт неточного (ошибочного, ок) перевода не могу оспорить, увы. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : По поводу этой правки - руководствовался вот этим. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:16, июля 22, 2016 (UTC) Прикарманенный Перевод как раз формально правильный, ибо так и переводится слово pocketed (от v. pocket — прикарманивать, класть в карман). А вот глубокие карманы — как раз таки неправильно перевели, ибо deep pocket — богатство, состоятельность, и форма deep pocketed должна иметь соотв. значение. Просто в русском нет адекватного перевода в данном контексте, по смыслу ближайшие — окарманенный в зн. снабжённый карманам и оглубококарманенный в зн. снабженный глубокими карманами. Но таких слов у нас как бы нет. Тяжкий случай для переводчика. И если бы перевели контекстно, то тут же бы были претензии к «1С», что не буквально. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Не знаю у кого как, но у меня "прикарманенный" в первую очередь вызывает ассоциации с "прикарманить" в смысле "присвоить себе чужое, положить чужое в свой карман", а не с "окарманить", в смысле "пришить карманы". Мне кажется, переводчики либо воспользовались машинным переводом, либо пытались перевести как языковую игру (неудачно, на мой взгляд). Прямой и четкий перевод "Карманы" и "Глубокие карманы" одним своим названием сразу даёт понять, что даёт эта модификация. А "прикарманенный" - фиг знает, что это такое. Может, она позволяет легче осуществлять кражи. В общем, считаю, выдумывать ничего не надо было, а переводить буквально, взяв в рассмотрение n. pocket, а не v. pocket. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:15, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Так и у меня такие же ассоциации, но сам перевод — буквальный, прямой и точный. У сущ. pocket вроде бы нет формы pocketed. Просто тяжёлый для переводчиков случай. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:48, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Спутниковая антенна Ревир-Бич Место извратили, соглашусь, но только не «имени Ревира». Ревир — просто пригород Бостона, топоним. И поправил вариант перевода «массив» на типовой «решётка» (VLA, радиотелескоп) — обычный техницизм, если не ошибаюсь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Чжао, Чао? Месть генерала Чжао ( , буквально "Месть генерала Чао"). Кто накосячил - они, пропустив букву и создав этакого итальянца, или наши, переведя по-своему по одним им ведомым причинам? Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:29, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) :"Чао" - вполне себе китайская фамилия. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 14:53, января 14, 2016 (UTC) Ломик Ломик ( ) — монтировка, инструмент шофёров и гаражных механиков. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 17:50, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) : Уже есть же в списке ошибок. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:25, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) Свинцовые штаны Свинцовые штаны ( ) - очень вольный перевод. Буквально - "Устойчивый к радиации", либо же, по аналогии с предыдущими играми, Рад-сопротивление. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 07:25, декабря 23, 2015 (UTC) Станция «Масс Пайк» Станция «Масс Пайк» ( ) - никакой станцией тут и не пахнет. Локация представляет собой «Развязку "Масс Пайк"», что полностью соответствует оригинальному названию. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 15:39, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ну таки а что нас останавливает? --U.Solo (обсуждение) 15:58, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Нас останавливает требование все потенциальные ошибки вначале выносить на обсуждение. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:04, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Это если есть сомнения, в данном случае - просчет неумех-локализаторов очевиден! --U.Solo (обсуждение) 10:43, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) :::: Под interchange или interchange station на линиях метро или ж/д подразумевается станция пересадки. Это может быть обычная станция по виду, но на ней можно пересесть на другой маршрут-линию. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:54, января 9, 2016 (UTC) UPD: посмотрел картинки, что-то не увидел там никакого общественного транспорта. Всё-таки ошибка, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:54, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Крутые печеньки Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Удар боксёра Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Хламотрон Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Турбина «Посейдона» #18-F Разработчики игры вместо написания «''Poseid'o'''n Energy Turbine #18-F» написали «''Poseid'e'''n Energy Turbine #18-F». В локализации же пропущено слово «''Energy''», что вкупе с опечаткой в названии от разработчиков дает принадлежность турбины к Посейдон Энерджи. Правильный перевод — «Турбина Посейдон Энерджи #18-F». Planto (обсуждение) 13:57, января 14, 2016 (UTC) : Засадный случай. В русской типографике используется символ «№» вместо «#» — даже тут как бы ошибка. Если написать «Турбина „Посейдон Энерджи“ № 18-F», то получится, что «Посейдон Энерджи» — название турбины. Поэтому Турбина «Посейдона» #18-F даже чем-то лучше, так как точнее отражает смысл. Да, и решётка ко всему прочему интерпретируется движком Викии совершенно неадекватно, пришлось создать перенаправление. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:34, января 14, 2016 (UTC) :: А мне - его потом удалить. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:15, мая 28, 2018 (UTC) Цзюнь и Марси Лон Цзюнь и Марси Лон (Jun and Marcy Long) Правильно Цзюнь и Марси Лун. (http://anime.dvdspecial.ru/Japan/chinese.shtml) Что характерно, имя Цзюня перевели правильно. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 14:58, января 14, 2016 (UTC) Чистая жизнь Chem Resistant буквально переводится как "Сопротивляемость к химии", причем в прошлых частях игр перевод правильный. В локализации же допущен вольный перевод. Planto (обсуждение) 21:38, января 17, 2016 (UTC) : У меня складывается впечатление, что локализаторы глянули в нашу статью «Сопротивляемость химии», увидели вариант из Van Buren (где она названа как раз ), и сказали «О!» А так это явная ОШ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:13, января 20, 2016 (UTC) Молотов-кола (Fallout 4) Та же история, что и с гранатой из Ф3. Nuka grenade - Ядер-граната (или Ядерная граната), причем аналогичная по урону и действию ядерная мина переведена правильно. Planto (обсуждение) 21:38, января 17, 2016 (UTC) Бадди Бадди ( ) - транскрипция вместо перевода "говорящего" имени. Следовало перевести как "дружище", "приятель", "старина", "товарищ" и все в таком духе. Тем более что есть т.н. полная версия - "Drinking Buddy" - которую примерно можно перевести как "Товарищ по выпивке", он же "Собутыльник", дающая указание на то, что это как "говорящее" имя. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 15:28, января 23, 2016 (UTC) : Транскрипция имени не является ошибкой перевода. На странице в самой статье я указал про отсылку на «Собутыльника». Ошибкой можно считать только пропущенное слово «Пьющий», звучать должно как «Пьянчуга Бадди» или «Выпивоха Бадди», ну или дословно «Пьющий Бадди». --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:54, января 28, 2016 (UTC) :: 1) Касательно указанной вами причины отката моей правки - вы не правы. Как тогда быть в случае с Мертвым Морем, Товарняком, Ерундой, Отцом-корнем Лавром и мн. мн. другими? Пруфы на осуществление перевода "говорящих" имен легко гуглятся. :: 2) «Пьянчуга Бадди» или «Выпивоха Бадди» скорее переводились бы примерно как «Buddy the Drinker», «Buddy the Sot», «Buddy the Boozer», «Buddy the Tippler». «Drinking», на мой взгляд, здесь должно переводиться в первую очередь как прилагательное, типа «Пьющий Бадди». :: 3) Я по-прежнему считаю, что вариант, что Бадди - это имя, менее вероятен, чем что это составная часть прозвища. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 05:09, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Либретто Макбета Либретто «Макбета» ( ) - оригинал может переводиться как "Рукопись «Макбета»" или, возможно, "Оригинал «Макбета»". Для слова "либретто" в английском языке есть свой перевод, не соответствующий варианту из локализации. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:32, января 28, 2016 (UTC) : Искренне полагаю, что в данном случае речь идёт о трагедии Шекспира «Макбет», а локализаторы ориентировались на либретто Франческо Пьяве «Макбет» по Шекспиру. Так что ошибка заключается только в адаптивном переводе. В оригинале звучать должно это так: дословно — «Сценарий „Макбет“» а литературно «Пьеса „Макбет“», ну а если подразумевался оригинальный лист с отрывком из пьесы, то «Оригинал „Макбет“». --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:48, января 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Script может переводиться и как «сценарий», то есть либретто (литературная основа), если речь о творении Франческо Пьяве и опере Верди «Макбет». Поэтому в данном конкретном случае перевод может быть и правильным, важно выяснить контекст употребления этой заметки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:36, января 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Мне кажется, если бы авторы хотели сказать, что это именно либретто Макбета, то они бы и написали что-то типа Macbeth libretto. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 07:13, января 31, 2016 (UTC) Бестеневая лампа Бестеневая лампа - судя по внешнему виду это лампа без абажура. Или в реале есть какте-то именно "бестеневые" лампы? Cat chuga (обсуждение) 16:51, января 31, 2016 (UTC) : В оригинале она "Shadeless lamp", ну то есть "Лампа без тени". mad le zisell (обсуждение) 08:32, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Один из вариантов перевода "Shade" - абажур. Так что всё-таки по-русски это лампа без абажура. Cat chuga (обсуждение) 08:44, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Есть хирургические бестеневые лампы, но это свовсем не про нашу, которая «безабажурная» всё-таки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:03, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Инъекционный карабин Думаю, перевод неправильный. По принципу действия данное оружие похоже на духовое ружье, но духовое ружье работает за счет выдувания воздуха человеком, который приводит в движение стрелу, расположенную в полой трубке. Игровой же вариант имеет курок, который приодит в движение шприц. Но это оружие не может быть инъекционным ''и вообще ''карабином, так как по типу и устройству вообще отличается от него (Инъекция - применение человеком стимулятора, психо, да и вообще всего, что можно вколоть/применить, карабин - укороченная винтовка). Правильный перевод - либо "Духовая(-ое) трубка (ружье)", "Шприцестрел", или "Шприцемет", так как syringe переводится именно как шприц, и боеприпасами для оружия выступают именно шприцы. Planto (обсуждение) 18:31, февраля 7, 2016 (UTC) : Это не духовое ружьё однозначно. «Шприцестрел» тоже не подходит, поскольку «-стрел» обычно означает огнестрельное оружие, оружие на пневматическом или ином приводе обычно называют «-мёт». Т.о. корректным переводом всё же будет «Шприцемёт». --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:17, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Наши (и не только) ветеринары запросто используют ветеринарные ружья, в том числе и инъекционные со шприцами, обычно это что-то типа УВЫШ с переломной пневматикой (газобаллонным метателем). Типичный пример в руках известно кого. Так что технически это метатель, всё верно, но на языке служащих отдела подочистки — ветеринарное, то-бишь инъекционное ружьё. А то и карабин. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:36, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Вообще странно называть инъекционным карабином ветеринарное ружьё пока не понял в чём фокус. Дело в том, что по своему определению инъекционным ружъём называется оружие, у которого короткий ствол и само оружие лёгкое по весу, более точное в стрельбе, что, собсвенно, стрелку и нужно. Вот только по старинке оно и называется ружьём, хотя по своей комплектации и характеристике является карабином (не учитывая некоторые молификации, которые являются винтовками). Что насчёт Syringer тут просто: само слово, как описали выше, происходит от слова syringe (шприц), но у нас это взяли и назвали данное ружьё на манер от слова инъекция, т.е. от шприца мало толку, если им кого-нибудь не кольнуть. Так что мы имеем дело с адаптацией, а не ошибкой в плане перевода.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:32, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) :::: Я все же за Шприцемет. Не то, чтобы у меня вызывал какое отторжение Инъекционный карабин - но такой перевод все же отсебятина. Шприцемет не какое то слово, которые мы тут пять минут назад придумали благодаря великому и могучему, так что как наиболее близкое по смыслу должно использоваться именно оно... BlackRavenSSS (обсуждение) 09:31, апреля 20, 2018 (UTC) Зов свободы Авраама Финча Имя Абрахам Финч не должно переводиться как Авраам, не переводят же Майкла как Михаила. Убрал из ОШ. Что касается «Зова свободы», то о буквализм «Когда свобода зовёт» можно язык сломать, а суть совершенно не изменится. И вообще это устойчивое сочетание ровно с тем же смыслом, что и в оригинале. Не вижу ошибки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:45, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) : Поддержу. Устойчивых нерелигиозных переводов «Авраам» у нас ровно один, а к «свободе» можно применить любимую бритву. --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:56, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) Внеземной пистолет Вообще не понимаю, как обычный Alien blaster pistol ''перевели ТАК убого... При этом, сама беседка накосячила: раньше называла ''Alien blaster, теперь добавили бесполезное pistol... Раньше переводили нормально, раньше называли нормально, а тут - такое... Правильно название - Бластер Чужих, ну или в крайнем случае - Инопланетный Бластер, ''но тут теряется название расы ''Чужих. Planto (обсуждение) 14:07, февраля 23, 2016 (UTC) : Ему просто по какой-то причине не присвоен статус уникального, потому название и плавает, со всеми модификациями. Pistol берётся с типа оружия, соответственно. Мне так думается. Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 09:10, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Переводы кодовых имён Выжившего в "Подземке" Столкнулся тут с тем, что не совсем понятен смысл, значение имени, которое Выживший выбирает в качестве позывного. Играю на русском языке, но одновременно, естественно, слушаю диалоги на английском. И столкнулся с тем, что выбор имени, наиболее соотстветствующего духу персонажа в русском варианте не совсем соответствует английскому. Например, имя "Мастер" в оригинале звучит (по крайней мере в разговоре) как "Fixer". Кто может поделиться полным списком имён на английском и как их перевели в локализации на русский? Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 07:54, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Пардон, сам спросил и сам ответил, как обычно: *Странник - Wanderer (я бы перевёл всё же как "путник", "скиталец", "пилигрим" в данном контексте, ибо "Странник" можно понять ещё и как производное от слова "странный", что тоже, конечно, добавляет шарма персонажу, но всё же имелось в виду другое значение) *Снайпер - Bullseye *Симпатяга - Charmer *Профессор - Professor *Мастер - Fixer ("Мастер" воспринимается, по крайней мере мной, несколько в ином ключе) *Шорох - Whisper Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 08:01, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) : Мастер — «Фиксик», не? Ну там как в мультике детском. О.о Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:03, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Судя по тому, что Fixer в плане препарата перевели как "Детоксин" (в Fallout: New Vegas), то больше похоже на это направление. :) :: Но уж по крайней мере не "Мастер", как ни крути. Хоть "Фикс" можно было, если уж литературно к вопросу подходить. :: Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 09:13, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Fixer здесь скорее «наладчик», ну а whisper — «шептун». ПМСМ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:30, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Последний суд Перенесено из статьи: название оружия переведено неверно. «Final Judgment» правильнее было бы перевести как «Окончательный приговор».--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:44, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) Астер U.Solo, насчёт имени согласна, но вот русское название цветка из рода Aster звучит как «астра». Зачем локализаторам придумывать велосипед? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:54, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) Всё, увидела поправку, вопрос снимается)Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:58, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) : Нет проблем, я просто на цветок не сразу обратил внимание. Главное вовремя реабилитироваться! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:18, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) Болты Перенесу отсюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:40, сентября 25, 2016 (UTC) Хранилище лодок «Викед Шиппинг» Исходное — Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup. Wicked Shipping — название компании, транскрипция «Викед Шиппинг», приемлемо, но дальше... Fleet — флот, флотилия, парк (автомобилей, тракторов и т. п.). Lockup — арестантская камера, тюрьма, запирание, время прекращения работы, мёртвый капитал, тупик... Там судоходством или хранением лодок и не пахнет. Компания специализировалась на грузоперевозках, причём именно автотранспортом (до судоходной компании она не дотягивает). Контейнеры, которые хаотично расставлены в здании, предназначены не для хранения в них чего-то, а для перевозки — появился заказ, подцепил автопоглузчиком первый попавшийся контейнер, и на платформу Напрашивается вариант Автобаза «Викед Шиппинг» — слово автобаза вполне отражает то, что можно найти в этой локации (предприятие, обеспечивающее техническое обслуживание и ремонт автомобилей). meeditation обсуждение) 01:55, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) : «''Lockup — арестантская камера, тюрьма, запирание, время прекращения работы, мёртвый капитал, тупик...» Lockup — это еще и "гараж", "хранилище, закрываемое на засов или навесной замок" в британском английском. --185.48.37.61 18:33, апреля 7, 2019 (UTC) :: ''Fleet — a group of vehicles that are owned and controlled by one person or organization (группа транспортных средств, которые принадлежат и контролируются одним лицом или организацией — автопарк; Кембриджский сл.) и lock-up — a building where objects, especially a car, can be safely kept (здание, в котором можно безопасно хранить предметы, особенно автомобиль; там же). Автотранспорт плюс гараж, в сумме получается автобаза, как предложено в первом посте. В статье и ОШ можно поправить. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:32, апреля 7, 2019 (UTC) Нормальный образец крови Viable blood sample, который предлагают в оригинале, пошёл против закона логики — получается, что сгусток крови, берущийся от мёртвых существ, даже через 100 лет окажется таким же живучим, как и плесень. Не лучше и локализатор поступил — мне кажется он смягчил характеристику предмета, но перевод слова viable по сути не был совершён, нет жизнеустойчивости, биостойкости, химической стабильности, химконсервации или чего-либо ещё, что смогло бы уточнить характеристику предмета. Путаница какая-то, само же слово viable применимо например к семенам, спорам и другим неодушевлённым объектам, которые могут породить что-то живое. Кровь же изначально под это определение ИМХО не подходит. Был же пример проще, но видимо это что-то новенькое)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:11, декабря 9, 2016 (UTC) Штаб-квартира HQ — сокращение от Headquarters (Штаб-квартира). Следовательно локализаторы прокололись на штабе «Подземки». Просто отмечаю заметки согласно требованию по ОШ)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:51, декабря 22, 2016 (UTC) : Ошибки перевода нет, верен как первый вариант, так и второй. Если уж придираться к дословности, то тогда уж — «головная квартира», но это звучит грубо для мозга российского обывателя. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:26, декабря 22, 2016 (UTC) Хранилище грузовиков А есть ли ошибка в названии одной локации? По старинке это могло бы быть Wicked Shipping Boat storage или типа того. А здесь Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup… --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:06, марта 7, 2017 (UTC) Гугол говорит "Злобная блокировка флота" :D , но я думаю это "автобаза грузовиков (компании) "опасные перевозки". Elektr01 (обсуждение) 10:52, мая 29, 2017 (UTC)Исправил статью, изменил название. Какая грубая ошибка перевода! Elektr01 (обсуждение) 11:06, мая 29, 2017 (UTC) Говорящий с Пустошью *Говорящий с Пустошью (англ. Wasteland Whisperer) — переводчик выбрал для слова "whisperer" первое попавшееся значение из словаря, которое не отражает сути способности. Более близкие к оригиналу варианты перевода: дрессировщик, укротитель, заклинатель. Не первое попавшееся в словаре слово. Это явно отсылка к Говорящей с призраками (Ghost Whisperer). Другое дело - правильно это или не правильно так переводить. Избранник Насколько я понял, если Выживший на протяжении выполнения квестов Ньюки угодил Адептам, то он в определённый момент получит способность «Избранник». Однако меня смутило то, что в названии способности (Chosen Disciple) отсутствует отсылка к самим Адептам (Избранный Адепт), даже в это уже заметках отметили. Если всё это, исходя из содержимого статей, действительно так, то пускай более осведомлённые отметят это.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:23, ноября 15, 2017 (UTC) : ES, приветствую, это мои «заметки» были, но я не проверял в игре (не играю в неё), поэтому не стал отмечать. Названия явно ошибочны, если брать во внимание ньюку и завязку на прохождение квестов группировок. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:40, ноября 15, 2017 (UTC) Исабель Ещё на проверку сделаю заметку о Механисте. Цитирую анонима, который счёл испанское имя И'с'абель за ошибку: «по правилам перевода с английского на русский, да и по правилам чтения s между двумя гласными читается и переводится как з».--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:12, декабря 1, 2017 (UTC) :Аноним неправ, имя (и фамилия) персонажа действительно испанские, перевод правилен. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 08:39, февраля 4, 2018 (UTC) Маркосито Здесь.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:24, февраля 19, 2018 (UTC) Терминал кузницы энергетического оружия По непонятной причине в терминале кузницы энергетического оружия Гамма-пушка ( ) переведена как (заменена на) Радиевый карабин ( ). Это грубейшая ошибка локализаторов, учитывая, что: во-первых, радиевый карабин хоть и имеет радиационное поражение, но это совершенно другое оружие из дополнения Far Harbor, во-вторых, дополнение Contraptions Workshop вышло после Far Harbor, т.е. оба вида оружия уже присутствовали в игре, и, в-третьих, создаёт реальную путаницу в игре. При использовании кузницы создаётся именно гамма-пушка, а не радиевый карабин. Jinau (обсуждение) 20:30, марта 25, 2018 (UTC) Чудище На сколько я помню, в оригинале он тоже просто behemoth без всяких излишеств. --Anticube (обсуждение) 14:38, апреля 10, 2018 (UTC) :Вы правильно помните, не знаю как в редакторе, а в игре он просто behemoth безо всяких добавлений Super mutant. Jinau (обсуждение) 17:10, апреля 10, 2018 (UTC) ::OK, если никто не будет возражать, завтра удалю этот пункт. --Anticube (обсуждение) 17:38, апреля 10, 2018 (UTC) Драчун Отсылаюсь от обсуждения про Драчуна сюда и дополняю тем, что был внесён вариант «Сборщик хлама».--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:59, апреля 19, 2018 (UTC) :Как вариант можно и Сборщик хлама, хотя я все же склоняюсь к Утилизатору или скорее даже Мусорщику. BlackRavenSSS (обсуждение) 09:20, апреля 20, 2018 (UTC) :: Драчун - это, конечно, с бодуна переведено, но "сборщик хлама" так же далеко от смысла - так как подразумевается прямо противоположное действие. Сборщик утиля, как переведено на загрузочном экране, чуть лучше, но все равно холодно. По той же причине и Мусорщик не подходит. Утилизатор - вроде бы неплохо, но опять же, утилизация происходит только при строительстве, а тут - просто разбор на компоненты. Наиболее близким по смыслу является "ломатель" или "разборщик"/"разбиратель", хотя мне и это не нравится, т.к. во-первых, звучит коряво, во-вторых, не передает весь смысл (необходимо подобрать слово, в котором бы было отражено действие по РАЗБОРУ предметов + силовое решение вопроса - что-то наподобие соковыжималки для выдавливания сока из фруктов, чем сильнее давление, тем больше сока).Jinau (обсуждение) 23:18, апреля 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: В каком смысле "утилизация происходит только при строительстве"??? Утилизация - это любая переработка на вторичное сырьё/запчасти, для последующей сборки из этого чего то нового. Это наиболее точное отражение сути работы этого перка, которое с некоторое натяжкой можно обозвать даже переводом названия.BlackRavenSSS (обсуждение) 15:52, апреля 21, 2018 (UTC) :::: Scrapper (не путать scraper) исторический жаргонизм. Обозначение того, кому достались лавры победителя в борьбе за лучшие куски из мусорного бака/помойки/развалин. Он же задира, зачинщик, боец, забияка + стопицот значений в зависимости от контекста. Отсюда и scrappy: резкий, неуживчивый, драчливый, «рваный» (лоскутный, не цельный) характер. Имхо переводчик да хоть и с бодуна ) схитрил и перевёл как «Драчун»: игра слов «обдирает/сдирает/дерёт», разбирает на запчасти + не потеряна отсылка к изначальному значению. 78.37.43.33 15:16, апреля 22, 2018 (UTC) Записка лунатика Записка лунатика - явная ошибка с переводом, так как: 1.Лунатик не Монти, а Кэти (судя по тексту) и 2. В оригинале , то есть речь о лунатизме, а не лунатике (сравните: вторая Записка лунатика ( ) переведена верно). Должно быть Записка о лунатизме или, по смыслу, Записка лунатикУ. Jinau (обсуждение) 10:01, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) : Никто не отозвался - все согласны, вношу в ошибки. Jinau (обсуждение) 10:18, мая 31, 2018 (UTC) Николь Коннелли Николь Коннелли ( ) — см. обсуждение здесь. Jinau (обсуждение) 03:49, июня 3, 2018 (UTC) Илистые коктейли Взято отсюда. Может не илистый, а густой коктейль, всё таки там осадок тумана, верно (или что там за туман в Фар-Харборе?)? Это я ещё не разобрал коктейль скорости, коктейль стойкости и крепкий илистый. Примечательно, что локализаторы уточняли характеристики в скобках, наверно потому что уже сломали голову как переводить эти напитки. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:57, июля 8, 2018 (UTC) Комбез (Оскорбительный текст удалён участником Pavel Shepard) Кто-то постоянно откатывает мою правку. Причем молча, безо всяких объяснений. Ну-ка, давай, объясни, где я не прав? В оригинале Пайпер называет героя "Blue", а "Комбез" - весьма вольный перевод, мягко говоря. 213.87.127.160 11:53, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) : Во первых, выбирайте выражения при обращении к участникам. Если выходки с переходом на личности и оскорблениями повторятся, я вас заблокирую, включая диапазоны. Во вторых, ошибки перевода в соответствующую статью сразу не вносятся, для этого требуется обсуждение, (именно на этой странице) чтобы несколько участников выразили свою точку зрения. Таким образом будет ясно, вносить инфу или или нет, так больше шансов избежать недопонимания.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 12:04, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) :: >я вас заблокирую, включая диапазоны ::Тогда уж статью огораживайте - мне подсеть сменить как два пальца. Кстати, править чужие посты в обсуждениях - довольно (Переход на личности, текст удалён участником Pavel Shepard), будь они оскорбительны или нет. ::>ошибки перевода в соответствующую статью сразу не вносятся, для этого требуется обсуждение ::На что "кто-то" мог бы, предполагая мои добрые намерения, мне указать, вместо бессловесного отката. Да и как-то из раза в раз тут у вас - мою правку про Port-a-Diner никто не тронул, например. Этот "Комбез" глаза мозолит просто ужасно. Может, это и не ошибка в прямом смысле слова, но неточности и вольности ведь тоже в этот лист заносятся, как я понимаю. Если требуется обсуждение - пусть будет так. Этот пост можно считать его началом. 213.87.127.160 12:15, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Версия «Возможно, переводчик пытался избежать ассоциаций с гомо ("голубой") и алкоголизмом ("синий").» явно не самая правдоподобная, как по мне. Да даже если и по этой причине "Blue" перевели как "Комбез", то не стоило писать это в статье. Не этично как то.Kenjinakano (обсуждение) 12:27, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду насчет этики - я вроде не писал ничего безнравственного в адрес гомосексуалов и любителей выпить. Лично мне причины кажутся вполне правдоподобными, учитывая окраску слов "голубой" и "синий" в русском языке. Представьте реакцию игрока, если бы его в игре назвали "голубым". Если хотите, можете их убрать, впрочем. 213.87.127.160 12:33, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Возможно, имеется ввиду что значение именно такого перевода, точно неизвестно, есть предположения.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 12:40, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) :«Комбез» без преувеличения звучит ужасно, но мы действительно не знаем причины по которым локализаторы перевели именно так. Предлагаю внести информацию анонимного участника об ошибке и как было бы правильно перевести это слово в статью, но исключить из неё предположения о таком переводе.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 12:50, июля 26, 2018 (UTC) Кладка болотников Наткнулся вот на такую вот кладку в Капитолии. Загрузить вам сюда картинку не получилось почему-то, так что вот: https://m-ch.ml/t/src/1532706250023.png 213.87.127.128 15:52, июля 27, 2018 (UTC) : Сверху лежит кусок болотника после его убийства, чье присутствие никак не влияет на саму кладку которая в грунте под ним.--One.pretorius (обсуждение) 16:05, июля 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Это не кусок, это болотник-детеныш, цельный. А кладок болотников в FO4 вообще нет как контейнера - яйца просто так разбросаны. 213.87.127.128 16:37, июля 27, 2018 (UTC) ::: Да действительно Mirelurk Spawn перевели как Кладка болотников. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:11, июля 27, 2018 (UTC) стакан стакан стакан Очень натянуто. По факту, переводить как стакан для питья или питьевой стакан было бы стилистической ошибкой. Где вообще такие обороты используют кроме каталогов товаров? Называть это "правильным" переводом немного самоуверенно. Это буквальный перевод, да. Тут само использование слова drinking вызвано необходимостью дифференциации с glass в значении стекло. В русском таких проблем нет, и адекватным переводом является стакан, в своём основном значении и предназначении. PS: И зачем там этот стакан два раза, если и исходные слова и переводы одинаковые? Legelato (обсуждение) 20:01, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) : Поддерживаю. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:47, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) :: А кто принимает решения по этому поводу, раз нельзя взять и исправить явно ошибочную интерпретацию перевода? Хоть бы слова про "правильный перевод" убрать или заменить на "буквальный" что ли, пусть там и вообще ошибки нет по сути. Legelato (обсуждение) 18:22, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: Обычно наши переводчики, но что-то в последнее время они поутихли. Поэтому как-то все понемногу за них что-то делают. Это я стаканы занёс, и дело не только в том, что хотел на буквальный перевод напирать. Дело в привлечении внимания, иногда новые ошибки из-за этого находим, и периодически напоминаем что идёт лажа от локализаторов. Я не особо напираю, чтобы стаканы оставались в ОШ.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:44, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) :::: Теперь ясно, спасибо! Немного непонятно было по какому принципу система работает, если правки вносить нежелательно Legelato (обсуждение) 19:45, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) Нужно выкинуть мусор (2жды) Заметил что 2 квеста с разным названием перевели совершенно одинаково это : 1.Нужно выкинуть мусор (Англ.Taking out the Trash) — это задание по убийству рандомной цели от рандомного лидера банды. 2 Нужно выкинуть мусор(У нас такой статьи нет) (Англ. Cleaning_House) — это задание по зачистке фортов, ставших враждебными после квеста «Демонстрация силы». Мои знания английского далеки от идеала, я незнаю как точно это следует перевести, но уверен что такого быть не должно. thumb AntiError (обсуждение) 14:38, ноября 20, 2018 (UTC) : У нас есть такая статья: Нужно выкинуть мусор (Nuka-World). : Правильный перевод: что-то типа "Сделать уборку в доме". Cat chuga (обсуждение) 15:47, ноября 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Наверняка локализатор пошёл по лёгкому пути и не допустил синомичности выражений. Ошибки в этом нет, намерения "зачистить-сдать квест-получить награду" легко прослеживается, просто локализатору надо было допускать простую синомичность типа "санитарный день", "наведение порядка" или "уборка хлама". Чтобы хоть как-то их отличать, шаблон "Не путать" нужно поставить в обе статьи. ИМХО названия статей оставить те же.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:48, ноября 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: По поводу названия статей, текущее название им не подходит как по мне, так как из-за него создаётся впечатление, будто бы их отличия в том что один из дополнения, второй - нет, хотя все они из Nuka-World, Вообще их разница в том что один про уничтожение фортов, другой про убийство, я думаю что их следует назвать примерно так: Нужно выкинуть мусор (Форты), Нужно выкинуть мусор (Убийство). AntiError (обсуждение) 15:54, ноября 21, 2018 (UTC) :::: Названия должны быть по локализации, правильные они или нет. Вопрос только в правильном уточнении в скобках. Если в других играх такого названия нет, можно добавить «форпост» и «убийство» (например). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:50, ноября 21, 2018 (UTC) UPD: выше варианты лучше, пропустил пост.--FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:52, ноября 21, 2018 (UTC)